


【佐鸣】金属时代

by Orrrasc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrrasc/pseuds/Orrrasc
Summary: 如果你能把我的手臂还给我的话，我就能抱抱你了。鸣人说。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	【佐鸣】金属时代

**Author's Note:**

> 机器人小鸣。

搂着我。佐助命令道。  
鸣人乖乖地伸出手缠上他的脖子，腿夹紧他的腰。他的眼睛里有蓝色的迷茫，这种时候应该这么做吗？  
佐助没回答他的话，只管低头吻鸣人的嘴唇，炽热的呼吸融化他。他们靠得好近。  
螺丝把佐助的膝盖扎伤了，痛觉让他从潮涨的快乐里回过神。另一方这喜忧参半的灾难浑然不觉，鸣人像第一次接触悬崖的登山者，脸上写满害怕与惊奇，指着自己身下那个正在流出白色液体的小洞，问，这是什么。  
精液。佐助说出这个名词，这是他刚刚留在鸣人身体里的东西。接着他指了指鸣人还半勃的那根，有一些甚至溅到了他的胸前。佐助用手指撇去，无意在这台机器的前置面板上留下自己的指纹。鸣人的涂装昨天刚刚完成。  
他从鸣人身上起来，整理好自己的装束，鸣人还在喋喋不休追着问。他最近在利用语言系统研究人类的语言，比如刚才那一个，他似乎对新获得的知识非常感兴趣，就像一个收到启蒙的学龄前儿童，将实际和课本对接时的那份欣喜。  
刚才我们在做什么？鸣人从满是钢丝和木屑的地板上找到自己的衣服，他总是问一些奇怪的问题，佐助只好告诉他刚才发生的事情是人类基础的本能，你是没有的。鸣人知道本能这个词，他翻找系统里的字典，婴儿的啼哭，吮吸母乳，繁殖的需求，也许我们刚刚做的是第三个。  
佐助没说话，他不会夸一台机器聪明。  
佐助，你没有性伴侣吗？鸣人看着他真诚发问。佐助说没有，你是第一个。鸣人说我不能成为你的伴侣，你的伴侣得是货真价实的人类。佐助正在操作机械臂修理一个坏掉的芯片，他腾出自己的左手递给鸣人看，至少他的身体有一部分和鸣人是同类。  
鸣人敲敲他的手臂，佐助说那里被植入过一个脉冲转发器，和自己的神经系统相连。  
可你还是人类。鸣人说，机器人怎么能成为人类的性伴侣，也没有人类会找一台机器做他的……  
佐助回头看了鸣人一眼，你知道市面上有很多像你这样的机器人吧？  
什么？鸣人眨眨眼睛。佐助面无表情地说，性爱服务，人类用高价买一台仿真的机器人，他们会提供一切自己可以提供的东西。  
那我呢？鸣人问，他没有找到自己的序列号。你不一样。佐助说，我没有给你设置可以更改的指令，别人无法启动你的程序，更没有资格让你休眠。  
后面半句鸣人没有听懂，但他明白佐助的意思。他是被佐助制造出来的伴侣，尽管性欲于他而言无关痛痒，人类的本能并不会对机器的编码起作用。佐助没有残忍到赋予他人类的一切，尽管他可以。性欲也好其他欲望也罢，人类是有限的载体，却并不能成为无限量的容器。  
佐助想要填满一台接近于无穷大的容器，在往后的岁月里给予他感知的权力，却不用承受任何代价。伟大而寂寞的野心。容器的深度无法丈量，这是一具人形的黑洞，他填平的是超越光速的存在。  
鸣人的情感流露是一种非人性的天真，他的无知给予了他再生的可能性。  
鸣人坐在佐助的工作台上，询问有关自己的一切。这里是他被制造出来的地方，机械的子宫，哺乳的车床。我能为你做点什么？鸣人时常这么问他。佐助走过去拆掉鸣人的右臂，修理他运转过热的零件，回答他说，在我工作的时候安静闭上嘴，其他时候随便你怎么样。  
可是你没有给我设置任何命令，我不知道应该做什么。鸣人有点委屈地撅起嘴，而且你拿走了我的手臂。  
你想做什么？佐助抬头看了他一眼，出乎意料地反问。  
我不知道。鸣人低下头看着认真工作的佐助。他们靠得好近。  
佐助说，做你想做的。我也做不到。鸣人摇摇头，你拿走了我的手臂。如果你能把我的手臂还给我的话，我就能抱抱你了。鸣人说。

FIN


End file.
